Many communication devices, such as facsimile (fax) machines, private branch exchange (PBX) equipment, radio telephones including cellular and PCS telephones, require users to enter initial configuration information, such as telephone numbers, names, passwords, account numbers and other programmable settings before the device can operate in a desired manner. Typically, consumer-oriented communication devices employ keypads and displays to enable the entering of configuration information by a user. For many consumers, entering configuration information using a keypad and display can be confusing and, more often, undesirably burdensome. Also, the configuration keypad and display may provide little or no use during operation of a communication device beyond the initial and/or infrequent configuration programming. As a consequence, the inclusion of such components in cost-sensitive consumer-oriented devices is considered relatively costly in view of the one-time or infrequent use.
Alternative methods for entering configuration information include attaching a personal computer (PC) to the electronic device and executing configuration software in the PC provided by the device manufacturer. Such configuration programming is often used for telephone network devices including, for example, particular types of network routers. Configuration programming using an attached PC is often less burdensome to use relative to configuration keypad and display. Moreover, configuration programming using a PC advantageously enables reduced manufacturing costs for the device due to the omission of the configuration keypad and display. However, such a programming method is undesirable for users who do not own or have access to personal computers such as, for example, a large number of purchasers of consumer-oriented electronic devices.
Accordingly, a recognized need exists for a relatively low cost and easy to use programming technique that does not require special programming equipment.